A Sea Was Storming Inside of Me
by rabastan04
Summary: Bo, Lauren and Dyson are trapped in a cave. Things happen.


Title: A SEA WAS STORMING INSIDE OF ME

Warning: Un-betaed. Please be patient with the mistakes. Also, M rating.

Brief A/N: Aha! I have lured you in here with a vague summary and a baffling title and probably made you think this is a Doccubus fic. It is. (Sorry to make you panic.) BUT! the main players in this story are actually Lauren and Dyson.

That's right! An M story with Lauren and Dyson! I won't give up anymore of the story so just go ahead and read if I've thoroughly made you curious.

I just had to say this as a warning for those who can't stand the thought of Lauren even interacting with Dyson. :)

So, without further ado. Enjoy!

PS. More A/N at the bottom.

* * *

Lauren glanced at her girlfriend worriedly before turning to the wolf shifter.

"Anything?"

Dyson shook his head, his face grim.

Lauren closed her eyes and fought not to show her growing panic.

They were currently trapped in a small cave and he had been trying to dig them out in the last couple of hours.

Once again, Lauren wondered how this all happened. It was supposed to be a simple mission. She was supposed to gather important samples from the underfae living in the forest and Hale had insisted that Dyson accompany her for her safety. Dyson hadn't said anything but it was obvious that he hadn't been happy with the impromptu baby-sitting duty.

Somehow, Bo had also gotten word and the next thing Lauren knew, the three of them were out on the woods like it was fun, little outing.

To their credit though, they had managed to stay civil with each other.

Privately, Lauren thought that the awkward peace they developed had more to do with the invisible force field that seemed to have draped over their bodies once they got in the woods. They unconsciously avoided each other, keeping a respectable distance at all times. For Lauren, this behaviour had more to do with maintaining a certain professionalism. They were out on a mission for the Ash - temporary or not, Hale still wielded the authority of the position - and no matter how unglamorous it was, Lauren still needed to do her job properly.

She figured that Dyson must have reasoned out the same because he had maintained a serious air.

It was Bo who seemed to be the most awkward and unsure of herself. Ordinarily, Lauren would try to comfort her, but that day, she had been frustrated with her girlfriend and the way she had inserted herself into the already-uncomfortable situation so she had treated her casually, and pretended to be distracted with her map as they looked for the underfae's territory.

(Much later, Lauren would realize that Bo probably came along for her sake, to try and prevent her from being alone with Dyson. It hadn't been too long ago since that "healing incident" between her girlfriend and the shifter, and Bo probably thought that she could try and protect Lauren's feelings this way. Lauren did appreciate the gesture when she figured it out, but she would have been more thankful if it hadn't made things more awkward.)

They had been walking for about ten minutes when Dyson stopped them with a raised arm and cocked his head intently.

"What is it?" Bo whispered urgently, her hands automatically falling to her knives. Lauren instinctively stepped closer in between the two and began to look around for signs of danger.

"Shit."

Dyson's quiet curse made both women tense up and the shifter turned quickly, looking alarmed.

"Something's coming this way. Something large and noisy. I have a feeling it's not friendly."

"Fae? Or bear? Are there bears here?" Bo asked, taking out her knives and shaking her head. "I don't think I can take a bear with these. I'd need my sword."

Lauren knew that Bo was probably nervous and rambling to cover it, but before she could reassure her about bears and their natural habitats, she spotted the thing that Dyson had heard.

"Shit," she said, unintentionally mimicking the shifter.

"Lauren?" Bo asked, surprised. She turned to look at her girlfriend and noticed where her gaze had landed. "What the hell is that?"

"We have to run," Lauren said hurriedly, her voice dropping to a whisper. "That's a -"

"A manticore, damn it! Why is it here?" Dyson interrupted, sounding agitated but also speaking softly.

"What's a manticore? And what's with its face?" Bo asked in disgust. The manticore had been casually sniffing at a few bushes as they sidled away cautiously but it lifted its head at Bo's voice.

"Shit! Let's go!" Dyson said, breaking into a fast jog.

"We can take him, right?" Bo asked, although she too had begun to run.

"No, Bo, it's too dangerous," Lauren explained, keeping up with their pace. "A manticore is a vicious and dangerous underfae. It's very powerful and intelligent and they are carnivorous, although their preferred meat is humanoid."

Bo made a disbelieving sound.

"I thought those were extinct," Dyson muttered before turning to Bo. "Manticores were considered real threats and they were actively hunted down whenever there was a sighting. Usually, a big group was formed for a hunting party because these creatures aren't a match for any individual. The two of us won't have a chance..." He petered off as he started listening again.

"Damn it, he's coming this way. He must've heard us and now he's tracking us!" he reported before putting a spurt of speed.

"What do we do?" Lauren said, beginning to pant.

"How about your gun, Dyson?" Bo asked, looking worriedly at Lauren and then back to Dyson's running figure.

"I don't know if it's enough," Dyson answered. "I don't want to take the chance - Over there!" He said, pointing, "I think I see something!"

"The car?" Bo asked, slowing down a bit to match her pace with Lauren's flagging one.

"I don't think so," Lauren whispered, knowing they had traveled quite far into the woods.

"It's a cave," Dyson said, as they got closer to their new destination. "We can hide for a while until he's gone and then - watch out, Bo!"

Bo ducked instinctively but she still felt something graze her side. She looked back to see that the manticore was gaining on them and he looked hungry. She noticed that his tail was upright and her eyes widened to realize that he was actually shooting barbs through it.

"Shit!" she yelled, successfully dodging the next projectile blast. Bo glanced hurriedly at Lauren but the doctor was unharmed and determinedly running as quick as she could.

"Bo! Lauren! Get in there!" Dyson ordered, stopping to turn around.

"Won't we get trapped?!" Bo asked out loud, even as she ran for the cave. Lauren followed as best as she could and knew that while Bo had a point, running in the woods with no destination and no guide could just as easily be as dangerous.

Dyson ignored Bo and grabbed his gun, firing a few shots at the manticore. The creature hesitated at the sharp sound of the gunfire but recovered quickly.

Muttering curses under his breath, Dyson carefully aligned his sight and took better aim. This time, he managed to get a hit but it only seemed to enrage the creature as it bellowed fiercely and began to fire its own set of barbs.

Dyson ran away, ducking and zigzagging through the forest, evading the darts. He fired back blindly and knew that he got another hit when he was rewarded with another furious roar.

He felt a bit relieved when he finally saw the cave, and saw that Bo was waiting for him. He hoped that he hadn't brought them to a trap.

"Lauren found a hole leading to a somewhat hidden section in the back," Bo quickly filled him in as they ran inside, "We can hide there and it should be safe."

They made it just in time.

Bo scrambled in first and then Dyson, and Lauren hurriedly tried to seal off the breach with a few rocks she had collected. They were all startled when the manticore growled and tried to push in, but fortunately he was too big to fit in the hole. Dyson's fast reflex with the gun allowed them to finish blocking before the manticore could think to shoot his barbs again. But even with the ringing in their ears from the gun's retort, they could hear the manticore outside, scratching fruitlessly at the rocks .

"You got him in the face!" Bo said incredulously, looking at Dyson. "I saw... but he's still..."

"I told you they're tough," Dyson replied simply, before checking his gun. "The magazine is half-empty."

Not a half-full kind of guy, huh? Lauren thought all of a sudden and managed not to say it out loud. She shook her head a little and figured that she was still recovering from the shock and adrenaline of their escape. Outside, they could still hear the manticore scrabbling at their impromptu wall.

Lauren saw Bo take out her phone and began to check it.

"No signal," Bo said after a while, slumping down. She looked at their rock wall and then to Lauren. "How long are we gonna be stuck here, you think?"

The space they found was small, with barely enough room for all three of them to stretch out should they choose to. The ceiling was cracked in places - revealed by creases of light from the outside sky - and low, preventing them from rising higher than shoulder level, leaving them to stoop if they wanted to get up and pace.

"We'll have to wait him out," Dyson said. Lauren could make out the frown in his face even though he was hidden by the shadows. "Hale knows where we are so there's no need to worry about being trapped for too long."

"But they won't know about the manticore if they come to our rescue," Lauren suddenly said as the realization hit her. " They'll be walking right on top of him."

Dyson and Bo looked worried at this thought before Bo shook herself and tried to rally. "Well, they won't be coming yet anyway. And the manticore's injured. Maybe we can still try and finish him off. Or he could give up and go home to lick his wounds."

With that somewhat optimistic plan, they all fell into their uneasy thoughts again. Bo shifted to sit closer to Lauren and took her hand, holding it gently on top of her thigh. Lauren flashed her a grateful smile, feeling her tension recede.

A couple of minutes passed this way before Bo started to fidget. Unable to bear the silence that was only broken by the faint growling outside, she looked at Lauren and then at Dyson and asked, "What's with that face anyway? The manticore?" she clarified at their questioning looks. "It's not just me right? It looked like a human face? But with more teeth?"

"Oh yeah, they have those," Dyson said, smiling a little. "It's unnerving the first time you see them. That's also why some fae believe that they also possess near-human intelligence."

"Near-human?"

"Well, they can't speak properly and communicate aside from growling. Or rather, no one has documented such behaviour before," Lauren said, chiming in. "It's usual for people to assume higher intelligence when a creature's visage resemble a human's. There's probably a correlation there too, maybe in the way the cranium and thus the brain develops? Or maybe with the jaw and the ability to form sounds that could be developed into language and the birth of concrete ideas?"

Lauren considered that interesting tangent for a second before she realized abruptly that Bo was giving her a familiar fond look that plainly screamed "You're so adorable!". Horrified, she glanced at Dyson and saw that the shifter was obviously suppressing a grin.

She tried to look unaffected but even in the dim light of the cave, it was obvious that she had flushed pink in embarrassment.

Bo took pity on her and gamely tried to continue the conversation like Lauren hadn't had a geek-gasm in the middle. "So, they're not intelligent?"

"Intelligent enough," she answered, consciously keeping her answer short. "According to some of the material I encountered, they are apex predators with very good instincts -"

"Wait," Dyson suddenly interrupted. "Do you hear that?"

The two women promptly turned their head to listen. There was nothing to hear.

"Do you think he's gone?" Bo asked cautiously.

"We should wait," Dyson said, looking tense again. He crawled a bit closer to the opening, his features tightened in concentration as he strained to hear. "He's still here," he said after a while. "I can hear odd breathing. It sounds like he's badly injured."

They waited for another short while before Dyson decided to take an opportunity to finish it off for good. He was only able to shift a couple of rocks before the creature attacked them again, ramming the small opening with his body again. They were prepared for the attack this time, knowing that there was no way to hide the sound of the rocks moving and Dyson fired point blank at the snarling mouth.

The manticore's death was anti-climactic but all of them issued simultaneous sounds of relief when he finally fell.

It was a couple of minutes later, after they watched Dyson try to dismantle the wall, did they realize that their problems weren't over yet.

The manticore's heavy corpse, coupled with the previous scratching and ramming had wedged the rocks tighter and made it impossible to move them. Dyson tried hard, his muscles visibly bulging with effort, but the position was too awkward to get proper leverage.

Lauren was just about to comment that they would need Hale's help after all, when Bo gave a tiny sound of distress that caught her attention immediately.

"Bo?"

It was a tiny wound from where the manticore's barb had grazed Bo's side. A scratch really, but it was enough.

Lauren felt her body go cold with fear. With the help of their cellphone flashlight, she could see that the wound had already become reddish and swollen. Her mind suddenly offered an image of her laboratory and the cold storage area where they kept delicate chemicals and samples. There was a shelf there that was dedicated only for anti-venin, for what seemed like hundreds of different types of poison. She had seen the manticore anti-venin there once, long ago, and that had actually prompted her curiosity to research the creature for a bit.

She knew that the poison worked as a paralyzing agent, and that it could be lethal. She just wasn't sure how it worked exactly. For a wound as tiny as Bo's, would it still be as dangerous? Her mind worked furiously, trying to calculate the variables, as she tried to get Bo to rest and calm down, while Dyson continued working on the wall.

At first, Lauren had been hopeful - the wound _was_ miniscule. Surely there hadn't been enough venom to truly affect Bo? she reasoned out. She acknowledged it wasn't ideal that at the time Bo had been running, her blood pumping furiously and therefore spreading the poison much faster in her bloodstream. But it was a _scratch_! And Bo had always been resilient even for normal fae.

They shared a healing kiss as soon as Bo was made comfortable and Lauren watched the wound close instantly.

Bo fed from her constantly in small doses but as the hours grew, Lauren's hope dwindled as she observed Bo still getting weaker. She realized with sudden clarity that this was the true danger of the manticore; not the tough hide that turned away most damage, not the rows of spiky teeth, nor the cunning hunting instinct - no, it was the poisoned barbs that killed slowly but certainly. She had no doubt that if Bo had been dosed normally, she would be dead by now.

Lauren imagined the poison, molecules traveling on Bo's circulatory system, working at an accelerated rate to destroy whatever it touched. There was no point to healing the body unless they completely counteract the poison.

Dyson's noisy sigh pulled Lauren away from her dark thoughts.

"I managed to make the hole larger but it's still too small to fit anyone. I'm hoping I can stick my hand out far enough to get some kind of signal for the phones to work but..." he started but petered off at the sight of Bo. His worried eyes met Lauren's steady gaze. "Is she...? What...?"

"Hey, I'm still awake you know," Bo called out playfully, although her voice was weak and fell flat. "I can hear you. You don't have to sound like I'm dying."

Lauren heard the forced cheer and the shortened breath. It was the last straw for her and in a breath, she forced her worries down and made up her mind.

"That's because you are," she said bluntly, plainly shocking the succubus and the wolf shifter beside her.

"What the hell, Lauren?" Dyson blurted out, already getting angry.

"We need the anti-venin," Lauren continued in a business-like manner, staring Bo in the eyes and ignoring Dyson. "Healing you like this is not working. We're managing to heal your body but with the poison still present in your system, the whole thing is just a delaying tactic."

"What are you saying?" Dyson demanded, a faint growl in his tone.

Lauren continued to ignore him and Bo too wasn't paying attention, her entire attention fixed on her girlfriend. Suddenly, the succubus' eyes widened in shock.

"No," Bo suddenly said, startling Dyson. She shook her head vehemently, and tried to sit up. "No. You can't. You're not... Lauren, you can't be implying..." she stuttered, her voice rising in indignation and pain. "Lauren, no."

"It's the only way, Bo," Lauren said, her eyes softening finally. "If you do a full feed, there is a big chance that you will also boost your natural antibodies into neutralizing the poison." She crept closer to her girlfriend and tried to ignore the blooming ache in her heart. "We don't know how long 'till help comes, Bo. We have to do this." At that, Lauren began to turn to Dyson but Bo's hand on her cheek stopped her.

"Lauren, we don't _have_ to do this. I'm okay, I can wait for Hale or for Dyson to finish digging us out..." she stopped at the sudden coughing fit that seized her.

Lauren gently rubbed Bo's back as they waited for the fit to pass. Her eyes met Dyson's over the succubus' bent form and she knew that he understood now what was happening. There was no way for Bo to feed completely from Lauren, and that only left...him.

His eyes held a confusing mixture of horror, disgust, pity, pain and yearning. It was only seconds but their gaze held a whole conversation.

Lauren watched his eyes soften and grow resigned. The ache in her chest flared but she pushed it aside, burying it underneath knowledge that she was right in this. _Bo needed to do a full feed_, Lauren repeated to herself.

When Bo lifted her face, Lauren caught her cheeks in her hands and said, "Please, Bo."

Bo shook her head angrily, "You're asking me to sleep with Dyson, Lauren. Right now, in this small cave, while you what? Watch?"

The words stung deeply but Lauren ignored them. "You need this. I... I can't provide you what you need but Dyson's here and..."

"Okay, great, now you're just pimping him out. You haven't even asked him yet..." Bo glared at Lauren, her words a direct contrast to the emotion in her eyes: pain and sadness.

"I'll do whatever I can to save you, Bo," Dyson said softly but firmly. Bo looked at him, startled. Her eyes narrowed in calculation but before she could let loose another stinging retort, Lauren turned her back and looked her in the eye.

"I'm not going to lose you, Bo. I won't. I don't care what I have to do, or what I have to let happen... I don't care if it hurts me, or even if it hurts you. You can be angry at me later for 'pimping' you out. At least you'll be alive to do so."

Bo closed her eyes, a tear slipping down her face and into Lauren's fingers. "But I promised..." she argued weakly.

Lauren leaned over to give her a gentle kiss. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Dyson had turned his back to give them some privacy. "I love you, Bo. That will never change, I promise."

Bo returned the kiss, visibly weaker after her outburst. "I love you too." She gave a teary smile and pulled away. "I really don't deserve you."

Lauren gave a slight smile, feeling relieved despite the pain in her heart. Bo was going to be okay. She believed that with her whole heart and that was going to be enough right now.

The next few minutes after that was so painfully awkward (or awkwardly painful, Lauren thought morosely) that she almost called the whole thing off. It was one thing to say it out loud - to demand that her girlfriend sleep with her former boyfriend - but it was quite another to put it in action.

Bo was usually confident about sex. Whatever else her issues were with her identity and her powers, the actual act of sex itself was natural to her. She oozed so much sensuality that she made everything looked easy and sexy.

This time though, she and Dyson were both very conscious of their unwilling audience and were moving slowly and stiffly.

Lauren allowed herself a brief moment to glare at the stupid rocks trapping them in, before she remembered something.

"Oh!"

Bo and Dyson instantly sprang apart, looking guilty and confused.

"Oh, no. Don't stop," Lauren said and then flushed in mortification when she realized her words. "I mean, I just remembered that I brought my iPod. I'm going to um, try to continue digging us out and uh, you could... privacy! That's yeah..." An even more awkward silence fell before she hastily turned her back to them, while groping desperately for her iPod. Lauren heard a faint tearing sound from her bag but ignored it as she found the iPod, quickly turning up the volume to maximum.

It wasn't foolproof, of course. She could still _feel_ them moving around and she could smell the air getting muskier but she concentrated on the rocks in front of her, digging diligently as she tried to recite the periodic table of elements to the tune of the current song she was listening to.

Lauren managed to completely distract herself for a couple of minutes, before she heard an unmistakable moan that penetrated her earphones. The sound was so familiar that she unwittingly turned to look.

The sight that met her took her breath away.

Her first thought had been, _They're beautiful_, followed closely by, _I knew it_ - as she saw Dyson dip his head to take a careful nip at that spot in Bo's collarbone, provoking her girlfriend to make that oh-so-familiar moan again. She felt brief elation at having guessed correctly why Bo made that sound, but her mind steered her back unconsciously to her first thought.

Bo and Dyson looked beautiful together.

Dyson was sitting with his back to her, his shirt already gone, and Bo was straddling him, her eyes closed as they kissed passionately.

Lauren knew that they were both very attractive people but she wasn't prepared for the impact of the sight of them _together_, in such a primal setting.

She could feel the ball of pain in her chest bursting, sending raggedy shards of agony all over - could hardly breath for the jealousy and anger that was threatening to suffocate her -, but none of these emotions frightened her as much as the unexpected bolt of arousal that shot through her.

It was so wrong and yet felt so natural too.

Unable to turn away like a deer caught in headlights, Lauren's brain offered her a distraction as a sudden thought occurred to her: maybe Bo was able to release her powers in the air now, like a mist of lust-inducing pheromone, affecting anyone in the near vicinity?

Her mind clutched into this thought like a lifeline and it allowed her to look away from the pair for a second.

It was only for a second but Lauren knew she could have done it - could have gathered her tattered composure back and continue ignoring the two in front of her - if she had a couple more seconds to recover. If she hadn't heard the sound of Dyson's satisfied rumble mixed seamlessly with Bo's startled whimper.

Lauren found herself yelling, _Don't you dare! _internally, but still found herself looking _again_, unable to resist.

She took one look - Bo's eyes were still closed, her face tense and her hands clutching Dyson's shoulders too hard, but she was rocking gently, and Dyson's one hand was positioned just... Lauren felt herself flush, the blood rushing and making her tingle everywhere, and heard herself whisper an unintended,

"Fuck."

Bo heard her immediately and opened her eyes to reveal the ethereal blue glow of her powers. Without missing a beat, she raised a hand and beckoned.

Lauren was moving before she could think about it and then she was touching Bo, and there was only enough time to think, _This feels different. Bo has grown so powerful_, before she was swept away by the sensation of pure pleasure.

It was like drowning but not. The whole world receded until there was only Bo in front of her and that almost unbearable energy enveloping her.

Lauren was still conscious of her surroundings but couldn't make herself care about it beyond the desire for _more_.

She felt herself getting pulled closer and then Bo was kissing her ravenously. Somehow, Lauren realized that she had ended up getting sandwiched between Dyson and her girlfriend, but it wasn't awkward or scary anymore.

It was nice and safe, to feel the shifter's warm chest behind her, and then maddening, when Dyson discovered that sensitive spot behind her ear. She squirmed on his lap, feeling a foreign hardness stirring underneath her and shivered when she felt Dyson's low growl by her ear.

Bo pulled away at the sound and leaned over her shoulder to kiss Dyson instead, squishing her further between them.

Lauren let out a confused groan at the loss of Bo's lips but instead of a protest, she let out a breathless gasp as she felt another wave of pleasure from Bo's hands that have somehow found their way low on her hips, inside her now-open pants.

Panting, Lauren turned to look at the pair, still kissing over her shoulder. It should have been uncomfortable, to see them so close and almost in her face, but it only made her impatient and more aroused. She bent her head to kiss the parts of Bo that she could reach, sucking at her earlobe and nipping at that graceful neck, trying to provoke a reaction as her hands half-heartedly pushed Bo's pants down while trying to grope her behind.

Lauren was then startled Dyson's sudden loud and possessive growl and in her state of mind, she automatically backed away from Bo and right into the shifter's chest. She caught his gaze involuntarily and just as quickly dropped her head in an instinctive reaction to submit.

Lauren felt more than heard his pleased growl and felt a spike of arousal when Dyson nuzzled her, his lips finding that spot behind her ear again for a quick nip, before he turned her face to kiss her properly for the first time.

There was only a brief moment of unusual, tickling sensation of stubble and firm lips before they were torn apart by an irate succubus.

Lauren couldn't even manage a reaction to that unexpected aggression before Bo flooded her with sensation again until it was almost too painful, threatening to overload her.

It was Dyson who saved them, when he managed to shake off Bo's influence long enough to form proper defense.

"Bo, stop," he said, his voice deep and husky still from suppressed arousal.

The succubus didn't listen and was moving towards Lauren when Dyson shifted, pulling Lauren with him even as he was pushing Bo away.

"Stop it, Bo!" Dyson said, his voice stronger now.

The sudden loss of Bo's touch disoriented Lauren and for a second, her only desire was to crawl back to the succubus to beg for more. But Dyson's arm held her firmly to him and in a few more moments, she finally regained some rationality back.

"Bo?" Lauren asked confusedly, knowing what happened but unable to reconcile the events in her mind yet.

Bo growled at them and made to attack again but Dyson growled back just as threateningly and more convincingly.

This managed to snap Bo out of her frenzy and they watched the blue bleed out of her eyes.

"Bo, we have to stop," Dyson said carefully. He and Lauren seemed to realize at the same time that she was still on his lap and quickly moved away from each other. Dyson turned back to Bo and continued, "You... are you sure you want this to happen?" He looked at Lauren meaningfully.

Bo caught on and suddenly looked horrified. She turned to Lauren instantly and started babbling.

"Oh my God, Lauren, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... I wasn't... I _never_ wanted to put you in this kind of..." Bo trailed off, biting her lip, her eyes anxious and regretful.

Lauren wished she could reassure her girlfriend but she couldn't even think, her mind unable to escape a loop of conflicting thoughts. _She kissed Dyson. She almost had threesome sex. She's somewhat disappointed that they stopped. She was really, really wet. _

Lauren snapped out of her panic just in time to see Bo apologize to Dyson as well, and she finally noticed that her girlfriend still looked unwell, even if she had already started feeding slowly from Dyson.

"...I'm really sorry, Dyson," Lauren heard Bo say and she turned to look at Dyson to see his reaction.

She was struck by an expression in his eyes as he gazed at Bo and almost missed his murmured, "It's okay, Bo. You weren't yourself. You're still sick."

The lingering arousal was suddenly pushed aside by heavy dread and a flash of painful anger as she suddenly realized what that look in his eyes meant. It was one that she saw everyday in the mirror whenever she thought of Bo.

Somehow, Dyson had gotten his love back.

Lauren immediately looked to Bo, already bracing herself for feeling betrayed, but it became clear in a few moments that her girlfriend was unaware of this new development yet.

Lauren could feel the hurt spreading all over her body, her stomach in knots, as she felt a sense of helplessness. Now that Dyson had his love back, what would that mean for her and Bo? Lauren thought, her heart pinching at the notion of them together. Maybe it was just a matter of time too.

No, Lauren decided after a beat, trying to rally. Bo wouldn't just throw her away, even if it was for Dyson.

Lauren thought she could cry then but her eyes found Dyson's instead and they had another one of those wordless conversations between them, while Bo continued to babble in the background.

In his gaze, she was startled to see _his vulnerability_. It was in the uncomfortable look in his eyes, trying to rebuild a wall between his feelings and the reality; it was in his posture, which was tense and defensive - another familiar look that she frequently saw on her mirror - and it was in the way he didn't flinch from her gaze, dignified but ready to accept _her_ judgement willingly.

And it was then that Lauren realized something else: Dyson didn't intend to tell Bo about his love - at least not anytime soon - and that all of this was hurting him just as much Lauren.

It was a surprising revelation. She had never really tried to look at things in his view before, never cared about his feelings. In her mind, she had acknowledged that he loved Bo too but it was tainted with her jealousy and resentment. Dyson was fae and strong and loyal and so much more suitable for Bo. Dyson didn't like her - had never warmed up to her - and always treated her either in a professional capacity or in that slightly condescending way that the fae treated every human. And that was okay, Lauren was used to that treatment, but then she saw how Dyson had practically adored Kenzi as soon as they met.

And that burned at Lauren too, no matter how much she tried to deny it to herself. It made her feel small and dirty, like something about her personally made her so... unworthy of his regard. It was infuriating to discover that a part of her wanted Dyson to accept her, so she overcompensated by trying to ignore him. She made herself not care about him as a person, to only regard him in the ways he could be useful.

But their feelings for Bo complicated things and in her mind, he became a rival for the succubus' affections. He was someone to compete with and that made it easier not to like him.

And then the Norn had taken his love and that changed things. Even if she and Bo weren't together then either, at least he wasn't a threat anymore and Lauren had lowered her guard just a bit, especially when Nadia and Ciara died and she saw how much Dyson was hurting. With or without love, he still had emotions and she had let herself sympathize.

Things changed again when she and Bo finally got together and Lauren realized that she could still feel so much more vulnerable than ever before. She thought she had already felt it when Nadia had gone into an inexplicable coma and she had to barter her freedom for a chance to save her girlfriend. Lauren thought she had hit her lowest point when she discovered the truth about Nadia's illness and she knew she almost didn't make it when Nadia died in her arms. It had been the thought of Bo and her sense of duty that had pulled her from the brink.

Lauren had figured that she had gone through the worst of it already, but there she was again, so vulnerable.

It was a different kind of vulnerability but no less scary.

She had been so used to heartbreak and to being strong to survive, that getting what she wanted above all else terrified her out of her mind.

Suddenly, all Lauren could see was the ways she would fail and lose Bo. She struggled to tamp down the paranoia and being a creature of logic, she was mostly successful with it.

And then Bo had to heal with Dyson and everything crumbled.

Bo would never know how much it took for her to recover from that unintended blow. She would never know how hard it was for Lauren to smile and say she understood and ask that she never sleep with Dyson again, when every part of her wanted to demand Bo to never be with _anyone_ other than her; to yell at her and insist that she was enough (she was a doctor, surely she could make a shot to curb the succubus' hunger or boost her own chi?); to not run away and save herself from the inevitable heartache of being with a succubus.

But she did. She recovered from it and gamely tried her best to be supportive and not lose faith in _them_.

And yet, here they were again, in another impossible situation that Bo had inadvertently placed them in.

Lauren could hardly believe that she would find understanding in _Dyson's_ eyes.

Dyson broke their gaze when he turned to Bo, who was still trying to apologize to both of them, and murmured, "I would do anything for you, Bo."

Lauren felt her back stiffen at that. It sounded like a challenge to her - and it probably was - but most importantly, she also realized that it was a simple _truth_.

Dyson could and would do anything for Bo. He had already proven this before - when he tried to give up his wolf but lost his love instead - but here he was again, offering the same dedication, even though last time hadn't gone so well.

Bo was saying something but Lauren finally found her voice.

"It's okay, Bo."

That stopped her girlfriend short and she looked at her with disbelieving eyes. "What? Lauren, no, you can't mean that... I went too far, you can't just forgive me like that..."

"It's okay," Lauren repeated firmly and Bo caught the odd tone in her voice.

"Lauren? What are..." Bo started before she stopped with a frown. "Are you suggesting that...?"

Slipping on to doctor-mode was easier than Lauren thought it would be, considering the tumultuous feelings inside of her. "This way is actually much better. It would be more prudent to feed from both of us rather than just on one." She slipped a quick glance to Dyson before turning back to Bo. "As strong as Dyson is, there's a chance that you could badly drain him. And considering our circumstances, we can't afford for him to grow so weak. We can't be compliant with our safety yet. For all we know, the manticore had a mate, or there is something else equally dangerous in the forest."

"But, back-up's coming soon -"

"You can't wait for that. You're already so weak, Bo," Lauren cut in.

"Lauren... I... do you realize what you're really saying here?" Bo said haltingly, looking confused and anxious. And ill, Lauren noticed. One of her eyes was bloodshot and for a second, every other emotion was pushed aside by overwhelming worry.

"I do, Bo."

Bo seemed bewildered by the firmness in Lauren's tone and looked to Dyson without thinking.

The wolf shifter was looking at Lauren intensely but when he turned to Bo, his eyes softened and he said, "I already said, I'll do anything for you, Bo. Anything."

"I don't..." Bo shook her head, and let out a disbelieving laugh. "I don't believe this... You guys... you'll do this for me? Have sex with each other, have _threesome sex_, for me?"

At the blunt reminder of what she had committed to, Lauren abruptly remembered that she was still wet and wiggled a little, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

She saw Dyson looking at her and knew that he realized what was bothering her. Lauren flushed under his scrutiny and turned redder at his next words.

"Lauren's not too bad, actually."

Lauren glared at him, resentment flaring up. "Gee, thanks, Dyson. Just what a woman likes to hear."

Bo ignored their byplay and turned to Lauren. "Lauren, you're gay!" she said exasperatedly, as if Lauren had forgotten her own orientation.

Lauren looked at Bo and felt herself grow defensive. "It's not like I've never been with a guy before, Bo." Although that was a long time ago, when she was testing a theory in college and wanted sufficient proof that she really was gay. "And besides, Dyson's not too bad either," she finished in retaliation, shooting Dyson a smug look.

He didn't seem affected by the jab though and only smirked, further infuriating her.

"Oh? That's not what you felt like earlier. I could smell and feel you, grinding into me."

Lauren felt her face flush hotly, as she failed to suppress the memory of his hardness snug between her thighs. She was angry at her lack of control over her body but unable to deny a rising arousal. Still, she couldn't just let him win like that and said, "That was Bo's power on me. And besides, it's not like you were indifferent either. You were so hard, Dyson."

Instead of growing embarrassed, Dyson only shrugged and said, "That was Bo too. And we _were_ already making out before you came, remember?"

Lauren flinched inwardly, her pride stung, even though she had started this by implying that her arousal had nothing to do with him.

"Oh my God."

Startled, they both turned to look at Bo, whom they'd forgotten. They were surprised to see her eyes shining blue again.

"It's like I'm not even here, huh?" the succubus said, her brows slightly furrowed. "And yet, you're both getting turned on." She licked her lips unconsciously as she stared at their invisible aura. "What is this, some kind of angry, hate sex arousal thing?"

Lauren grew shy under that penetrative gaze and wondered how bright her aura was spiking right now. She felt confused, worried and angry because she herself hadn't realized that she was getting turned on while bantering with Dyson. But then her rational side assured her that this was actually a good thing, to make things easier for everyone involved.

Part of her struggled to grasp into that logic, and wanted so badly to be able to treat this as an experiment, but there were too many raw emotions clamoring inside her to be properly objective.

Despite the blue glow in Bo's eyes, it looked like she was more in control now. She took Lauren's hands gently and before Lauren could brace herself, she realized that it was just an ordinary touch. Bo wasn't using her power.

"Lauren, are you really sure?" Bo asked, her bluish eyes deadly serious. "I want you to be certain about this. Because I don't care about myself." When Lauren opened her mouth to cut in, Bo shook her head. "No," she said firmly. "I don't care. I just don't want to hurt you."

"You can see my aura, Bo," Lauren countered evasively but Bo wasn't satisfied. She was shaking her head again.

"That doesn't mean anything. It could be a remnant from me using my power earlier. " She paused and then. "Lauren, please, just... we don't have to do this."

Lauren saw Bo's desperation and worry, and looked at Dyson to see hesitance in his gaze again.

And she finally understood that she held all the power here.

Bo wouldn't hurt her and Dyson would follow Bo's lead.

Even at this point, she could call the whole thing off and they would agree. If she suggested that only she should have sex with Bo, she didn't think Dyson would protest much either.

It was a perplexing, heady feeling.

There was a part of her that wanted so badly to be petty and deny Dyson after all, but she remembered Bo's health. And she remembered that look in his eyes again. The sincerity of his love for Bo resounded in her heart, and she knew that if the circumstances were flipped, if it were Bo and Dyson together, she would make the same choices he did: offer everything she could for Bo but try not to stand in their way.

It was a difficult thing to do - one could even say, masochistic, to make themselves that vulnerable for love - but they would do it anyway. For Bo.

Lauren couldn't really fault Dyson for feeling that way.

Still, she was unable to completely suppress the petty streak and allowed herself a small smirk when she looked back at Bo.

"There's only one thing, Bo," she began, her voice becoming lower and huskier, as her mood changed. Bo sensed the spike in her aura and began to look less anxious and more interested.

"Yes?"

"I want to see you ride his face," Lauren stated, and added as if in afterthought, "and get rid of his stupid smirk."

Bo's nostrils flared in sudden arousal, even as Dyson let out a growl. He looked both angry and aroused, and bared his teeth threateningly at Lauren when she turned to look at him. Lauren surprised them both when she glared at him blatantly and bluntly ordered, "Take off your pants."

Dyson's face was a mixture of defiance and smugness but before he could retort, Bo was there distracting him with a fiery kiss.

Lauren watched them frantically remove each other's clothes and this time she let the lingering thread of hurt running through her body to anchor her in reality.

Again, she thought of how beautiful they both were as they got lost in their passion, and acknowledged that she really was turned on by the view.

But this time, she didn't let them distract her and when it seemed like they had forgotten about her, she cleared her dry throat and said, "Bo, get on his face."

Dyson didn't even bother to glare at her then, as he eagerly lay flat on his back, pulling at Bo to position over him.

The moment Bo lowered herself, three simultaneous groans filled the cave, although one was already muffled.

Lauren watched Bo shudder and almost lose her balance, leaning slightly forward to steady herself on Dyson's stomach, her hair brushing his hardness.

Dyson gave an involuntary pump at the sensation and did something to make Bo cry out again.

It was like drowning again, but this time without Bo's powers to blame. Lauren had to remind herself to breath but she couldn't help but hold it in whenever Bo moaned or whimpered. She was aware of a renewed gushing in between her thighs and stifled a sympathetic whimper when Bo gasped out loud.

Lauren watched them for a while, almost hypnotized by the ragged rhythm of Bo's hips and her deep sighs. She didn't realize that she had crawled closer until she felt Dyson's thigh hit her knees and she startled to see his naked body spread out on the cave floor.

It was surprisingly mesmerizing.

Almost unconsciously, she began to touch him gently, running her hand curiously over the hard, planes of his chest and stomach.

He shuddered under her touch and instead of telling her off, arched closer, groaning underneath Bo.

Lauren let her hands explore him, feeling the unfamiliar hairs on his legs and thighs, the firmness of his chest and then... she was cupping him, her hand moving to grasp his hardness tentatively at first, and then more confidently, pumping him once and twice.

The muffled, "Fuck, Lauren!" brought Lauren back to her senses and she immediately let go of him, causing him to groan in disappointment.

Lauren looked up to see that Bo had been watching her intently and flushed under the succubus' hungry gaze.

"You're overdressed," Bo murmured and then beckoned. "Come here."

Unlike earlier, there was no internal voice warning her this time, and Lauren came gladly, kissing Bo hungrily and impatiently, as they struggled to remove her clothes. There was a wave of sensation again, emanating from Bo's touch, but it was gentle and not as overwhelming as before. It was as if Bo was unconsciously leaking energy that was mild enough to let her keep her wits, but strong enough to ramp up her arousal.

Lauren barely remembered how they removed her clothes, but then she was naked and Bo was pulling at her until she almost lost her balance, forcing her to straddle Dyson too.

It set off a chain of reactions. Lauren shivered when she felt Dyson's straining erection graze her needy clit, while the shock of her wetness on the tip of his cock caused him to pump up, growling underneath Bo. And Bo suddenly pulled away from Lauren, crying out and scratching Dyson's chest as she tried to lift herself away from the sensation of his talented mouth.

"Dyson! Dammit!" Bo panted out, beginning to relax again when Dyson relented.

Lauren didn't allow her a lot of time to recover, leaning forward again to steal whatever breath she regained. They kissed and kissed, their hands wandering to each other's breasts, groping and pinching and tweaking at hard, aching nipples.

And then Bo pulled away again, looking down at Dyson's torso, where Lauren had settled herself.

"Can you feel him behind you, Lauren? Feel how hard he is right now?" Bo said huskily.

Lauren flushed a little, remembering the shock of feeling Dyson's erection, even for just a brief second.

"Do you want to play with him again? I watched you, earlier. You were interested, weren't you?" Bo continued, her voice weaving a spell of lust that heightened Lauren's excitement.

"You've been grinding on him desperately. Don't you want something more?"

Lauren startled at that and blushed when she realized that Bo was right. Dyson's stomach where she had positioned herself was noticeably wet.

This was definitely not what Lauren had planned when she suggested that she join in on "feeding" Bo. She thought that maybe she could stay on the sidelines and just help provide stimulation but this...

"Wouldn't you like to feel him inside you? Filling you so deep..." Bo broke off with a gasp, distracted by her own rising pleasure.

There was something so darkly delicious about Bo's words and Lauren found herself curious to do as she was suggesting.

And it wasn't only Bo, but Dyson himself that made her yearn, tempting her despite everything between them. Perhaps it was just her getting caught up in the moment, or perhaps it was his utter maleness - so different from that guy in college who had been a lab geek like her, more brainy than brawny -, whatever it was, right now, it was so very attractive to her.

Lauren wished once again that she could blame Bo's powers for her confusing desires but her girlfriend wasn't even touching her now. She was just watching her with those hungry eyes.

And then there was Dyson too. He had started to become restless underneath her once Bo started talking and Lauren knew that he must've heard her with his excellent hearing.

His barely concealed desire fueled her own and filled her with a sense of power. What would it feel, to have this man, this strong fae, and _take him_ in her? Her mind provided her with an image of riding a mechanical bull and she knew that it would a similar experience: challenging, exhilarating and dangerous.

She gasped out loud when she felt Bo's hand on her stomach, her touch teasingly light, fingertips dragging low.

"Lauren," Bo said with a hint of command in her voice, as if she knew that Lauren's thoughts had wandered a little.

It was an effective method and Lauren could barely concentrate on anything but that hand lingering just out of reach of where she needed it most. Bo wasn't even using her powers, as if she had consciously stopped herself, just so she could drive Lauren crazier with wanting.

"Bo, please," Lauren begged. She could see that Bo was close, evident from the tightness around her eyes and the tense jaw. It made Lauren frantic, wanting to fall together with her. She wiggled under her hand, hoping to entice Bo to touch her properly.

"Ahhh..."

Lauren ached from Bo's teasing and felt empty. In her restlessness, she hit Dyson behind her and heard him groan out her name.

Hearing him call out for _her_ so desperately was like an electric bolt to her senses.

Lauren threw away all her remaining inhibitions then and let herself go. She pulled away from Bo and hastily positioned Dyson, before sinking fully into him.

What happened next was a blur. One second, Lauren felt almost pained at the sudden intrusion and the next Bo was crying out in climax and then kissing her, _feeding_ from her.

Lauren must've blacked out for a moment because the next thing she knew, she was cradled securely on Dyson's warm chest.

"Lauren, are you okay?" he asked, his voice rumbly. He lifted her chin gently to look her in the eye.

Lauren blinked a little and a couple of seconds later, realized what probably happened.

Bo was already so close and her own actions must've incited Dyson to do something that pushed her girlfriend to completion. And then Lauren remembered something else.

"Bo?!"

"She's okay," Dyson assured her immediately. "Over there." Lauren turned to see Bo lying near them on the side, her eyes closed and her face relaxed. "Still recovering," Dyson continued and that time, Lauren heard the smug smirk in his tone.

But then it was gone, replaced with genuine worry when he turned back to her. "And you, are you okay?" he asked again.

"I'm... okay. She didn't take too much," Lauren reassured him, feeling a certain languid weakness in her body that indicated she came a little too. She was about to stretch when she abruptly recognized their position and froze in panic.

He was still in her, hard, so hard and throbbing, and the realization caused her to involuntary clench her muscles, making them both groan at the sensation. Lauren could feel herself getting wetter, easing the tightness and making him slick instead, with every tiny movement from their breathing pricking her with pleasure.

"Can I?" Dyson asked, his voice serious despite the huskiness from the suppressed arousal, his hands gently holding her hips.

The question distracted Lauren from their position and she was able to think again.

Even in this stage, Dyson was asking her permission to continue.

She knew it was already obvious that her body was more than willing and that it would be painful for him to stop now, but he was still asking her and that eased a lingering tension in her heart. This was the Dyson that Bo and Kenzi knew, Lauren realized, the noble, honorable guy who put the people he loves before his needs.

She knew she wasn't one of those people - they were rivals, in fact, even if they're mostly civil these days - but that he still extended the choice to her, touched her heart. It felt uncomfortable to feel this for Dyson and she couldn't help but move away a little, jolting both of them again.

Dyson hissed at her squirming, his grip on her hips tightening. "Lauren!" he growled warningly.

But it wasn't just him that was affected. Lauren barely stifled a moan, suddenly feeling wanton and wild.

A part of her remained uncomfortable - either with this unexpected recklessness taking over her, or with the thought of being with Dyson - but it was quickly pushed aside by her arousal. Lauren remembered letting go of her inhibitions earlier and now she wanted to see this through.

But she was still too shy to verbally express herself, so Lauren merely looked Dyson in the eye and deliberately moved again, causing them both to tense momentarily at the sharp spike of pleasure.

"Fuck!" Dyson muttered and seemed to get her message but he asked again, "Are you sure?" and Lauren impatiently rocked against him, bouncing hard.

"Yes!" she hissed out, involuntarily closing her eyes for a second as she savoured the feeling.

"Bitch!" Dyson cursed, caught off guard, and Lauren felt a perverse sense of glee at the reaction she provoked.

She continued to rock against him, enjoying the pleasurable sensations coursing through her body, and her slightly dominant position over Dyson until he retaliated.

He gripped her hips firmly, limiting her movement, and started to pump into her hard, growling in exertion.

Lauren felt the breath whoosh out of her lungs at the intense sensation. She tried to slam back just as hard at first, but she was no match for Dyson's stamina and could only cling to him as she moaned and writhed in his arms.

And Lauren felt scared, despite the addictive pleasure; felt lost and fragile, like a doll caught in a whirlwind.

She was scared of feeling this way, of experiencing this much, with someone she didn't love. She only had serious relationships - she hadn't been the kind to engage in casual sex - and she never imagined that her body could be driven to such heights even without the consent of her heart. She felt like a stranger to herself all of a sudden.

Dyson was nothing like that college classmate, nor anything like a mechanical bull. Those were safe, predictable. He was so much more, and Lauren was scared of falling with no one to catch her. Scared that she didn't want to stop, even feeling like this.

Dyson must've sensed her turmoil - maybe from the way she was clutching at his shoulders, hard enough to scratch and make him bleed, or maybe a faint scent of her anxiety - because he slowed down and held her much gently, introducing a different kind of sensation that was no less maddening to her senses.

Lauren could feel his lips grazing her hair, giving her comforting, ghost kisses, on her forehead, her ear, tilting her head to graze her jaw and finally, her lips.

It was a soft kiss and it managed to calm her down and excite her too. She could feel his stubble again, and his chapped lips; could feel his pleased rumbling, her nipples tingling as it brushed through his sparse chest hair.

They forgot about Bo, who had been watching them silently, and startled when the succubus had grown impatient and touched them with her power.

Lauren pulled away from Dyson and gasped out a breath. Bo's touch pushed them nearly to the brink and they had frozen instinctively to stop, to make the pleasure last a little longer yet.

But Bo was kissing Lauren and that was the last straw for her. Lauren gave a hitched sob and came hard, bringing Dyson with her.

She only had time to see Bo feeding from Dyson before she felt unconsciousness take hold.

When Lauren woke up this time, she was surprised to find herself cuddled up in Bo's arms, with her girlfriend snuggled in Dyson's sleeping arms.

"Bo?" Lauren said, her voice scratchy.

Bo stirred and gave her a smile. "Hey, you're awake. Are you okay? Did I take too much?"

Lauren blinked and shook her head. "No, I mean, I'm fine. You?" But she could already see the marked difference in Bo's appearance. She looked healthier and more upbeat, even with her somewhat sleepy voice.

"I'm okay too," Bo said, before her eyes turned serious. Lauren fought the urge not to sigh at the anticipated "serious talk". "Lauren..."

"Bo..." Lauren said, trying to head her girlfriend off but Bo refused to be interrupted.

"No, listen. I know, I understand why we... why this whole thing happened. And I am grateful for my life. But I just wanted to make sure that you're... that _we'll_ be okay. I don't want to lose you, Lauren."

Lauren didn't mean to make Bo more nervous but she didn't answer readily, her mind and heart eager to organize her thoughts and feelings without Bo-induced lust distracting her. She recognized what she had done and came to the surprising conclusion that she was okay with it.

While this was clearly a once in a lifetime situation and will never be repeated again, she couldn't bring herself to truly regret her actions. Despite the desperateness of the situation, Lauren felt that she had gained something from it. She learned more about herself and understood Dyson a little better.

They're still not going to be the best of friends but at least she could stop resenting him so much.

"Lauren?" she heard Bo call out tentatively. When she turned to look, Bo had a confused expression on her face.

"Oh, sorry."

"What were you thinking just then?" Bo asked suddenly. "You had a little smile on your face..."

Lauren flashed her another small smile and stole a quick kiss that turned into two, then three before she finally pulled away to say, "I just realized that I'm okay, Bo. I know it's weird and I'll probably have a much extreme reaction later but right now... I'm just happy, you're well again."

"You're not mad at me?" Bo asked hesitantly.

Lauren looked at her in surprise. "Mad? Me? Why, uh, why would I be mad at you?" She instantly wondered how long she had actually passed out. Did something happen then?

Bo blushed under her wondering gaze. "I... you know, I... pushed you to uh, Dyson. I was saying those things and using my power and I forced you didn't I? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Lauren!" Bo finished in an anxious rush.

"Oh." Lauren's blush matched the tint in Bo's cheeks. "That."

"Yeah. That." Bo repeated, an awkward silence falling over them, broken only by Dyson's mild snoring.

"That's uh, that's fine, Bo. I..." Lauren flushed harder. "You weren't actually using your powers then. I was just... It was all me. I was... tempted?" she ended uncertainly, their positions flipping as Lauren waited anxiously for Bo's reply.

"Oh," Bo said, pausing for a beat as she pondered this, and then flashed her a grin. "That's actually hot."

Before Lauren could react, Bo's grin morphed instantly into a scowl as another thought entered her mind. "But you're still mine, Lauren."

Lauren let out a relieved breath and grinned at her girlfriend's jealousy. Bo beamed back at her and they cuddled for a second before they were pulled closer by a snuggly Dyson.

"Why are we in this position, anyway?" Lauren finally asked, more curious than bothered.

"I took too much from Dyson but when I tried to give it back, he insisted that he was fine and then we took a nap."

"Just like that?" Lauren asked incredulously. "And you just claimed me as a teddy bear?"

"My naked teddy bear," Bo confirmed, hugging her tighter.

Lauren let out a yelp to see her undressed state. "Bo!" In fact, they were all still naked.

Bo giggled at her reaction and their antics roused the shifter from his slumber.

"Bo?" Dyson asked in a sleep-thick voice. "Lauren?"

"Hey, sorry to wake you," Bo said, still grinning as she looked over her shoulder.

"That's..." Dyson yawned. "That's okay." He blinked and pulled away slightly. "You're still naked."

"You noticed too, huh?" Bo answered again, because Lauren was still blushing madly and trying to huddle closer to Bo to hide herself.

It was probably weird to be so embarrassed after everything that had already happened between them but Lauren felt more vulnerable now. She tried to summon her doctor mask and pretend nonchalance but she had let down all her guards earlier, and it was hard to raise them back up.

Dyson startled her when he looked her directly in the eye and said, "My thanks, milady. It was my honor to be with you this way."

At first, Lauren's embarrassment doubled, thinking he was mocking her but the words caught her attention and the cadence of his voice suggested that this was a rote expression. Like a polite greeting or an archaic gesture of genuine gratitude.

And Lauren took it for what it was: Dyson's acknowledgement of her feelings. He knew she was uncomfortable and with his words, let her know that he appreciated what it took for her to be with him.

It wasn't just her that gained understanding of him, he too had gained insight on her.

So she nodded and murmured back, "And mine too."

Bo looked slightly confused between them but before she could open her mouth to ask what happened, Dyson stiffened behind her in alarm.

"What is it?" Bo asked quietly.

The atmosphere in the cave became tense immediately as they all strained their hearing for danger.

"Shit," Dyson said, paling.

"What?" Lauren asked, already moving to look for their clothes and a possible weapon.

And then they all heard the familiar voice, echoing down the cave.

"Yoooo- hoooo! Guys? Where are you? Rescue's here and her name is Kenzi the Mighty!"

"Shit," Bo and Lauren echoed Dyson, eyes wide in panic.

The voice had paused while they frantically tried to dress themselves, and they heard a murmur from someone else before Kenzi's voice resounded again. "What do you mean? Of course, I'm sure! I have Bo-Bo chipped in case of emergencies! And see? Came in handy."

THE END

* * *

A/N2: Okay, so before anything else, I hoped you enjoyed my amateur attempt at smut again. Now, let me explain how this story came to be. When I was writing The Human Doctor, I had this idea to make Dyson likeable (I think that was mid season 2 when he was such a broody jerk) and maybe attempt to write an OT3 with Dyson/Bo/Lauren pairing - if it could be feasible, at least. And I wrote a couple of paragraphs before I had to abandon it because of lack of inspiration, but ever since then, I've had slight Dyson/Lauren feels (my Dyson made me like that unusual pair. is that self-brainwashing, you think?). And those feels were forgotten but it suddenly exploded when I saw the episode, "The Kenzi Scale" and that brief relieved!Dyson-Lauren hug.

Anyway, long story short, I got this idea and wanted to write it immediately but I was still trying to finish Into the Dark and was very distracting.

But finally, finally, I did it! :D

And I even had to abstain from watching Lost Girl for the last two weeks that I was writing this, because I caught a hint that there was serious Tamsin/Bo actions and I can't! I can't start liking them and be distracted and lose my inspiration for this fic!

Now I'm done and I can finally catch up! Hurrah!

(Runs off to watch Lost Girl)

PPS.

Oh! The title was from the lyrics of Marvin Gaye's Sexual Healing. I was desperate and finally after two hours thinking up a title, just ended up with that one. Maybe some of you caught it and enjoyed the "subtle" hint. :)


End file.
